This invention relates generally to an insulated window assembly, and more particularly to a light transmissive heat insulator adapted for use in same, as well as a method of manufacturing the insulator.
Panels made of transparent glass or plastic have typically been used in window construction because of their light transmissive nature. Such panels, however, are poor heat insulators. Accordingly, various efforts have been made, particularly in recent times, to more effectively heat insulate such windows.
One approach has been to provide a second layer of transparent glass or plastic adjacent the windows such as in the form of a storm window or a double-paned thermal window. Storm windows and thermal windows do provide improved heat insulation, but they are both relatively expensive. Also, storm windows are typically heavy and difficult to install, and thermal windows are generally unsuited for installation in existing structures.
Another approach has been to apply some sort of heat insulative material directly to the surface of the window or spaced a short distance therefrom. This approach has included the use of thermal drapes or thermal window blinds which are relatively expensive and suited only to compatible installations. Such drapes and blinds are typically opaque, however, so that they serve to essentially eliminate the desired light transmissive nature of the window.
This approach has also included using rigid panels of thermally insulating materials to cover and heat insulate the window areas. These panels are also typically undesirably opaque, as well as usually being heavy and difficult to install, and expensive. Furthermore, the thermal insulating drapes, blinds and panels of this approach have also typically been constructed of materials that are not sufficiently fire resistant.